


Tattoos

by AllannaStone



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, dancing violinist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: Anon asked, “May I please request a one shot soulmate au with the silver haired handsome speedster? One where the soulmates receive the other’s injuries and tattoos...?"





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:
> 
> I hope you like this, dear anon!

            Ever since you could remember, you’ve always had an understandably fascination with tattoos.

           

            Your big brother, who was nineteen years your senior, had his own tattoo parlor and was pretty inked up himself. When your mother would drop you off for him to babysit you, you would always beg to watch him tattoo someone.

           

            On your eighteenth birthday, you had begged your brother for a tattoo “Of my very own, so that way I can be just like you!” He agreed almost at once.

           

            The design that you had chosed were the words “Once Upon a Time…” in elegant calligraphy that wrapped around your right wrist like a bracelet. When he had finished the job three and a half hours later, you knew that you were hooked on getting inkings done.

           

            “You aren’t worried that your soulmate might hate you?” he asked you when you were getting your sixth tattoo done by him, to cover up some strange scars that appeared to be bullet holes- only you’ve never been shot in your entire life.

           

            “Big brother,” you snorted. “There is something around the number of seven billion people out there in the big world, and the chances of me even meeting my soulmate are something around the odds of one in two hundred sixty three or the likes of those numbers. Besides, these tattoos are symbolic to me, and if he doesn’t like them, he doesn’t deserve me anyways!”

           

            He only smiled softly to himself as he reloaded the tattoo gun and continued to ink up his little sister’s skin. When he was done, he wiped away the excess ink and let you admire the tattoo from a mirror that he had for people who got tattoos in hard to reach areas.

           

            “It’s beautiful!” you gasp in delight as you gently touch the aching skin. Your latest addition was the silhouette of a violin and bow, with tiny music notes from the song, “Everybody’s Fool” by Evanescence, coming from the strings.

           

            The entire tattoo looked like it was indeed creating music, and that was what you liked about the design. You gave your big brother a hug when he finished wrapping the inking to keep it from getting infected and you grinned at him.

           

            “Thank you!” you squeal in delight as you pick up your violin case and purse from where you’ve tossed them five hours previously. “I love you- you know that, don’t you?”

           

            “I love you too, little sister,” he grinned as you gave him one last hug. “Don’t you have a thing next week?”

           

            “I’m entertaining at a big gala at Stark Tower,” you answered with a slightly dramatic  eye roll. “And I still need to find a dress or something comfortable to wear that I can also dance in…”

           

            “Did you ask my Anna?” he asked with another grin on his face.

           

            “I don’t want to bother her- she is expecting baby number four any week now!” you answer.

           

            “I’m sure it’ll be no trouble for her at all!” he grinned, grabbing his phone and dialing up his wife.

           

            Fifteen minutes later, you found yourself at an high end boutique with your brother’s (very pregnant) wife. She had called ahead an dhad an employee pull a few dresses for you to try on, and you were currently suffering from a serious case of price sticker shock.

           

            “These dresses are too expensive for my budget!” you weakly protested while testing one dress out.

           

            She snorted.

           

            “Think of it as an early birthday present,” Anna insisted with a smile as she watched you go into a backbend.

           

            “I’d better not get anything else form you or my brother on my birthday in that case!” you say firmly as you go into the dressing room to try on the last dress.

           

            You came out of the dressing room with a bright smile on your face. The dress was your favorite color, with a tea length, high- low skirt and a lace bodice. All in all, the dress was simple and elegant- just what your aesthetics were.

           

            “She likes it,” Anna comments with a smile of her own on her face as she rubbed at her very prominent baby bump.

           

            “Is she kicking again?” you ask, sitting next to her and placing your hand onto her bulging stomach. Your grin only grows at the light kicking coming from inside.

 

“So we have a winner?” Anna asked as she heaved herself up to her feet.

 

**~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~**

 

Less than a week later, you found yourself in your room of your brother’s home, getting ready for the big fundraiser that Tony Stark was holding for a children’s hospital that was horrifically affected during the Battle of Sokovia a few years back. The muli- billionaire had personally asked you to perform, having seen your videos on YouTube and thinking that you’d be a hit.

 

You arrived at Stark Tower near an hour and a half before the fundraiser started with your violin case in hand and shoes in the other. You smiled your thanks to the kindly older gentleman who Tony had sent to pick you up, before following a man in a black suit with an earwig stuffed in his ear.

 

“Mr. Stark will be with you in a minute,” he grunted after showing her to a gaint ballroom, where there were caterers placing food onto tables and other people getting balloons blown up and placed around the room.

 

You take out your violin and begin to warm up, choosing to play “Beauty and the Beast” as you walked in between people, smiling and nodding to them as you passed by them.

 

After doing this for a few minutes, you spy Tony Stark with a young man and woman, both who you recognized as being the Maximoff twins- Wanda and Pietro.

 

“Thank you so much for agreeing to do this!” Wanda gushed, taking you into her arms and giving you a hug.

 

“Can you really dance and play the violin?” Pietro asked skeptically.

 

In response, you only snapped you leg up and spun around a few times before doing a fancy little quickstep, all while playing your violin.

 

“Why don’t you do what you need to do to get ready for tonight?” Tony suggested with a fatherly smile before his phone started to ring shrilly. “I’m so sorry, please excuse me- yes, Pepper?”

 

You only smiled at the twins before shedding your leather jacket and placing it on to a chair. A set of two gasps met your ears and you turned to see the twins staring at your tattoo sleeves.

 

“I know, I know- my inkings are a lot to take in at first,” you laugh, missing the look that Pietro threw his twin sister. “But they’re all symbolic to me in some way- this one,” you pointed to an elephant with huge ears that resembled sideways hearts, “Dumbo was one of my favorite movies as a child, so this reminds me of the happiness I had.”

 

Pietro opened his mouth, to ask about the other tattoo you thought, when a shout mad eyou turn and wave to two young men who had entered and were grinning at you.

 

“Oh, could you two please excuse me? I need to go talk to my band!” And with that, you skipped over to them and began to chat to them about the music for that night.

 

**~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~**

“Wow okay so- wow, there’s a lot of you here tonight!” you blinked, making everyone crack up. Laughter reached your ears as you began to tune up you violin for the songs. “Well, I- wow.” You blinked as your violin let out an off key screech. “Very temperamental tonight, aren’t you?” More laughter. “You know, it’s hard being a violinist, because if I got an itch or something… I’ve got no hands!” Everyone cracked up once more and you caught sight of the Maximoff twins, grinning and chuckling at your jokes.  “Yeah but seriously, you guys are the best! Whoo!”

 

“Now as how many of you are from Sokovia, I’m going to start off tonight by playing the national anthem of Sokovia, called ‘The Fallen Rose’, I think it translates over into English as?” You shrug as you bring your violin up to your chin and begin to play.

 

Barely even three notes into the song and everyone was singing the words at the tops of their lungs as you laughed and continued to play, finishing with a flourish and a bow towards the audience, who burst out into loud applause.

 

“Thank you, everyone!” you beamed happily, noticing how Pietro was staring at you. You shrug and flash him a friendly smile before announcing your next song.

 

As you played and danced well into the night, Pietro continued to stare at you, though you weren’t creeped out by him- you actually felt comforted and safe.

 

“Alright everyone- last song of the night!” you yelled out before starting to play a lullaby- like song. When you finished, you raised your violin and bow high into the air as you bowed several times. You let out a little whoop as you grinned at the audience. “Find me on YouTube at TheDancingViolinist!”

 

You bow one last time before stepping off the stage and being swarmed left and right by children clambering for your attention. You laugh and let everyone have their moment to shine as you chat and interact with everyone.

 

Once you’d manage to escape, Wanda cam eup to you and gave you another big hug before whispering into your ear, “My brother has something he wants to say to you.”

 

You cringed, following as she led you towards an elevator, tapping in a code before stepping on. All the guys you’ve ever dated turned out to be nothing more than jerkfaces and now you weren’t looking for a relationship- you were done with guys with the maturity level of a pea!

 

“Pietro?” Wanda called out, knocking on a door before turning to you. “Go on in- if he does or say anything he shouldn’t, I’ll be right out here.”

 

You entered and your face heated up at the sight of Pietro without a shirt on. A frown quickly settled onto your face when you realized that there were tattoos on his body- more specifically, your tattoos.

 

“Care to explain?” you ask, your eyebrow raised and arms folded as your foot tapped out a steady beat on the floor.

 

“They just appeared out of nowhere,” he mumbled, coming to you and stopping a few inches away. “Last week, I got a new one…”

 

He turned and showed you his back, where sure enough, a silhouette of a violin and bow with tiny music notes from the song, “Everybody’s Fool” by Evanescence, coming from the strings was inked onto his back.

 

“I think you’re my soulmate.” The look he gave you made your knees weaken.

 

“Oh, don’t tell me that you believe in that pish posh, silly superstitious, old wives tale, do you?” you laugh, your voice getting caught in your throat at the smoldering look he sent your way.

 

He spoke your name softly as he closed those few inches between you and wrapped you into his storng arms.

 

“I’ve been looking for you my entire life,” he chuckled, burying his face into your hair.

 

You smile, suddenly liking the idea of having a soulmate.

 

“Just do me a really big favor?” he asked, pulling away to look you in the eyes.

 

“Anything,” you breathe out, getting lost in his blue eyes.

 

“No more tattoos, please,” he begged. “I have no idea how you can even stand the pain!”


End file.
